


【九澤】傳染

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 調皮會傳染。喜歡也會。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 33





	【九澤】傳染

1

調皮是會傳染的。

陳零九覺得，沒有別的原因能更好的解釋他最近的改變了。

粉絲們都說最近的陳零九在節目上越來越活潑了，變得比以前更會做效果，狀態也明顯放得更開。而最讓粉絲們感到驚喜的，應該就是他在九澤CP的話題上也變得越來越主動了。

邱鋒澤一向都是個丟直球高手，大家早就習慣看他毫不害臊地表白，張口閉口都唸著「狼人殺偶像」，不按牌理出牌地說話然後仰頭嘻嘻大笑的樣子。而此時的陳零九，總是會默默地看著他在那邊胡鬧，然後在旁邊笑得眼睛都瞇了起來——他是真心地覺得那個像神經病一樣愛鬧愛玩的邱鋒澤很好笑。

而這樣的相處模式，似乎也成為了他們之間心照不宣的默契。

但究竟是從什麼時候開始呢？

陳零九變了。

他記得那場狼人殺十二人局。明明自己這個真預言家退水的意圖都那麼明顯了，那個在上一個白天還理直氣壯地跟自己搶警徵的調皮系玩家忽然就跳平民了，拋出去的球被完全無視，陳零九的臉上是滿滿掩蓋不住的無奈——這個人呀...知不知道自己將要背鍋了？

然而罪魁禍首還繼續地用他獨特的口音和語速在那邊嘟嚕嚕嚕，「狼啊，這邊有一個狼啊！…...你不尊敬我嘛，我是警長欸！」說著還把上一場才剛送給自己，這場就被無情折斷的玫瑰花丟給了偉晉，「你收回去了嘛——」

看著那顆在旁邊動來動去的金色後腦勺，陳零九發現他心裡的無奈竟被另一種情緒迅速地替代——他伸出了手——是陳零九鮮少手比腦袋動得快的舉動——他一把把手按在了邱鋒澤的胸口上，「算了啦，不要再理他了啦。」

邱鋒澤果然在一瞬間回頭看了他。那人顯然是沒料到陳零九會有這麼一齣，亮晶晶的一雙眼晴寫滿了驚喜，張開的嘴巴不知道該怎麼回應，可隱隱上揚的嘴角卻洩露了他的情緒。

陳零九讀懂了那人心中的竊喜。於是他心中的感受又多了一道難以言喻的優越感——這傢伙，我的主動就這麼讓你開心嗎？

那天晚上的粉絲簡直是炸開了鍋，鋪天蓋地的限時動態和私訊都記錄著九澤堪稱經典的這一幕，粉絲們興奮地討論著陳零九難得一見的主權宣示，一大堆尖叫和感動痛哭的表情符號讓陳零九在手機面前看得忍不住笑了出來。

他在幾條影片節錄的帖子下按下了收藏鍵，然後又再一次看著片段裡邱鋒澤吃驚的臉龐牽起了嘴角。他發現，他好像還挺享受看到邱鋒澤這副模樣的。

他會這樣想，一定是因為邱鋒澤的調皮傳染了他，陳零九想。

2

在第三次收到邱鋒澤欲言又止的眼神時，陳零九終於忍不住從手機抬起了頭，他挑了挑眉，「幹嘛啊？有話就說。」

被戳破的邱鋒澤愣了一下，抿了下嘴唇像是有點不好意思的開口，「零九...」他搔了搔臉頰，那模樣讓陳零九覺得他就像一個羞澀青春的少年，「那個，我覺得...你最近是不是變了？」

「蛤？」

「不是啦不是啦，我沒有說你不好的意思喔！」怕被誤會的邱鋒澤馬上慌忙的擺手，想要解釋的著急讓他的語速又變快了一點，「也不是我覺得啦，是很多粉絲這樣講，最近他們很常給我留言說覺得你越來越主動CUE九澤了，然後在節目或IG上好像的確越來越多我們CP的梗，所以我才想了一下...零九你最近...是不是好像真的變主動了？」

「是又如何，不是又如何？」

沒有料到陳零九會這麼冷淡回應的邱鋒澤眨了眨眼，他撇了下嘴巴，語氣似乎帶著點委屈，「也沒什麼啦，我就問一下嘛...」

陳零九噗嗤一聲笑了出來，他覺得他都快看得到邱鋒澤那雙耷拉下去的耳朵了，「我開玩笑的，」他伸手揉了揉那人的一頭金髮，柔軟的觸感讓他手心癢癢的，「現在大家都很喜歡九澤，反正你就繼續按你的節奏CUE，我會接住你的梗的。」

意識被耍了的邱鋒澤瞇著眼睛，「你的確是變了...狼人殺偶像，你以前不是這麼調皮的！你剛剛那樣板著臉我真的嚇一跳...你這樣不好欸，發你查殺！」

收到查殺的狼人殺大神不置可否地聳了聳肩，然後哼笑了一下，「你這個邱舞狼才沒資格說別人調皮吧——你看看最近的狼人殺，你那些怪招害你差點背多少次鍋了。」

被一下子戳到痛處的邱鋒澤立刻用手捂著臉，「啊啊啊啊你不要再講了，」他仰天道，「我最近這幾局玩的時候心臟都跳好快喔！」

「安啦，」陳.永遠的狼人殺偶像.零九拍拍邱鋒澤的肩膀，淡定地開口，「不然我跟你補習看看啦，看在你是我CP的份上，我不收你錢。」

那人把手往下移，露出了一雙閃著亮光的眼睛，「講真的喔？老實講我真的很需要整理一下不同的玩法，不然玩那麼久我都快亂掉了...而且我一直很想知道，零九你到底是怎麼樣在第一天就可以盤出那麼多資訊的？」邱鋒澤的語速總是會在他專注的時候默默地加快，陳零九看著那人像連珠砲一樣劈里啪啦地講，甚至認真到拿出手機跟他約狼人殺補習的日子，思緒竟在不知不覺中飄到了遠處。

他沒有把邱鋒澤後來那一連串激動又開心的話語聽進去。他只看得到那人粉紅色的嘴唇不停地開開合合，看到他一雙眉毛隨著他生動的表情一起動來動去。

「好！那就說定了，下星期六，狼人殺特訓！」邱鋒澤飛快地在手機上輸入著日程，抬頭發現他的狼人殺偶像竟出奇地走了神，他伸手在陳零九臉前揮動著，「零九？喂，零九，你有沒有在聽啊？」

陳零九回過神來，映入眼簾的是邱鋒澤湊近的臉。

陳零九倏地開口，「鋒澤，你就這麼喜歡我啊？」

邱鋒澤怔了一下，卻很快地反應過來，他聳起了肩膀，發出了他活潑又帶點狡猾的招牌笑聲，「那當然！誰不喜歡狼人殺偶像啊！」邱鋒澤在嘻嘻大笑時很喜歡誇張地往後仰，肩膀也跟著一動一動的。那人笑得連臉都快要皺了起來，「九澤CP最棒！九澤FOREVER啊嘻嘻！」

陳零九看得到他因為笑容而露出的兩顆尖尖的虎牙，看得到他眼尾有好看的笑紋延伸了出去。

怦怦，是心跳加快的聲音。

完了，陳零九心想，他好像真的變了。

3

「太重要了 我澤」

在發出這條限時動態時，陳零九知道邱鋒澤一定會回應，也知道他這句近乎是表白的宣示一定會在網上牽起軒然大波——果不其然，他很快就看到了邱鋒澤在新加坡也不忘放閃還順便DISS了一下偉晉的影片。那人也轉發了自己的限時動態，回覆了一句「我太重要了～」，句末還加了一個笑哭的調皮表情符號。

其實不應該加那個表情符號的，陳零九在心裡想道，因為他是認真的。

然後他在下午發了一段唱歌的影片，邱鋒澤在下面留了言，「我也想你」。

陳零九看到的時候直接笑了出來，邱鋒澤會回覆是他意料之中的事，畢竟自己在緋聞對象遠在新加坡的當下突然唱了一首我很想你的舊歌，意圖再也明顯不過了吧。

但知道歸知道，當親眼看到這直白的四個字時，心裡湧上的甜蜜和得意還是騙不了人的——他甚至都能想像得到邱鋒澤在打下這四個字時表情是如何的調皮，然後又是如何因為自己機智的回應而沾沾自喜笑得露出一口白牙。於是他回覆，「快點回來 我一個沒辦法唱天黑請閉眼」。

但其實邱鋒澤很快就回來了。十一月的行程很緊湊，邱鋒澤根本就沒有在新加坡好好逗留的時間，他剛回台灣沒多久就又約了陳零九到工作室商討往後的工作事宜。

那天的邱鋒澤戴了一頂鴨舌帽，髮尾的幾撮金髮不安份地翹著，雖然那人還是以一副活潑的姿態跟他打招呼，說到自己在新加坡表演有趣的事情時還興奮得像個小孩子般手舞足蹈，但他眼下那圈青黑色，和周車勞頓所帶來的疲憊，全都還是被陳零九看在了眼裡。

他隔著帽子拍了拍邱鋒澤的頭，「在我面前不用那麼HIGH也沒關係，累了就好好休息，沒有人會怪你的。」

邱鋒澤一下子就安靜了下來，默默低頭的樣子讓陳零九想起了他家橘子做錯了事跟他撒嬌的時候，那人沉默了一陣子再開口，聲音隱約帶著點沙啞，「我也不是在勉強自己啦，有那麼多表演機會我真的覺得很開心，所以就算是累，我也是高興地累。」邱鋒澤抬起頭，牽起了一個微微的笑容，「唔...但還是謝謝你啦，零九。」

陳零九點了點頭，用確切的語氣說道，「那就好。反正你記得要好好休息，以後的活動我不能沒有你。」

一聽到這句話邱鋒澤又馬上活了起來，習慣性地聳起肩膀笑著，「哈哈我有看到影片，零九你真的很誇張欸！」邱鋒澤還馬上拿出手機翻出那幾條陳零九忘詞的影片，「我笑死了，三場都唱錯你是怎麼回事啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

「我說了啊，沒有你我沒辦法唱。」

「哈哈哈哈零九你真的要笑死我了——」

「我沒在開玩笑，」陳零九壓低聲音，「沒有你，我真的沒辦法。」

本來還在得意笑著的邱鋒澤漸漸地就靜了下來，平常在節目上老是胡說八道像機關槍一樣懟天懟地的嘴巴瞬間就變得不利索，一開口竟是結結巴巴的，「那個...哇...你、你突然好認真哦——」

陳零九看著邱鋒澤因為他的一句話突然變得不知所措，一雙眼睛只敢偷偷地瞄他，本來侃侃而談而動作豐富的手現在正不安地搓著衣角，那種熟悉的優越感又再度湧上了——他發現，他是真的很享受看到邱鋒澤這副模樣的。

他挑起嘴角，明知故問，「怎麼了鋒澤，你害羞了？」

被說中的某人一下子抬起頭，故意地瞪大眼睛強逼自己直視陳零九，「屁啦——」但陳零九從容不迫的表情只是讓他的結巴變得更厲害，「我、我自己CUE過的九澤梗更多啦，怎、怎麼可能因為這種小事情而害、害羞啦！」

陳零九繼續把他的餘裕發揮到極致，「真的喔？」他把臉湊近邱鋒澤，然後歪歪頭，說，「誒，鋒澤，你長得真的很白欸。」

邱鋒澤不解地眨著眼睛，直覺使他悄悄地退後了一點，可背後的牆壁卻封鎖了他的退路。他看著眼前的陳零九越來越近，不自禁咕咚一聲吞了下口水，「什...什麼？」

「我說，你很白，」陳零九伸手摘掉邱鋒澤的帽子，然後撥了撥他一頭微亂的金髮，再把耳邊稍長的頭髮別到了耳後，那人一雙通紅的耳尖便現了出來，「所以你耳朵一紅就藏不住。」

陳零九勾起嘴角，眼睛瞇了起來，活像一個狡猾奸詐的狼王，「鋒澤，你就這麼喜歡我啊。」

他在不久之前才對邱鋒澤說過類似的話。那時候的，是帶著好奇與試探的疑問，而現在，則是勝券在握的篤定。

「你之前問過我，說我是不是變了。」陳零九緩緩摩挲著邱鋒澤的耳朵，滿意地看著他在自己的觸碰下變得更紅也更燙，「我的確是變了，因為你傳染了我。」

在吻上邱鋒澤嘴唇的一刻，陳零九低聲地說，「你的喜歡，全都傳染給我了。」

END


End file.
